Half and Half
by airkeyan
Summary: keduanya mati bersamaan dan kini mereka saling terikat satu sama lain"BERHENTI". Mereka berdua harus siap menghadapi ketidak adilan dari Tuhan
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

genre: romence

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

Half and half

Embun sejuk di dedaunan baru saja jatuh keatas tanah. Matahari yang tadinya hanya mengintip kini sudah mulai naik sepenggal. Cahayanya menembus jendela kamar milik gadis bersurai melon itu dan langsung menyinari sang pemilik kamar yang masih saja terlelap. Fu sangat sebal karena tidurnya diganggu oleh sang mentari ditambah bunyi dering jam weker miliknya yang tak tau malu.

"SIAPA SIH YANG NYETEL ALARM JAM SEGINI"amuk Fu sambil menarik selimutnya sampai ke kepala. Dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan dirinya kealam mimpi lagi sampai dia sadar bahwa dia punya kegiatan di pagi hari ini

"Tunggu, kan aku yang nyetel alarmnya tadi malam. Soalnya..."ujar Fu sembari membangunkan badannya. Fu mengusap kedus matanya. Kemudian Ia menatap langit-langit sejenak untuk membantunya mengingat acara apa yang harus ia ikuti.

"Aku lupaa, aku ada jadwal pagi hari ini."Fu meloncat dari kasur dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya dikamar mandi, Fu disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat mood nya hancur seketika.

Dia mendengus kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal, kondisoner dan shampo yang baru saja dia beli kemarin sudah habis tak tau untuk apa dan oleh siapa. Walaupun mahkotanya itu cuma sebahu tapi dia tak suka melihat rambutnya kusut dan berantakan. Fu berpikir kalau ayahnya lah yang menggunakannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena ayahnya BOTAK BERKILAU-_-

Setelah ritual mandi yang biasanya berlangsung selama 30 menit ia percepat menjadi hanya 4 menit. Fu segera berapih diri untuk pergi ngampus tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ia menyalakan motor metik kesayangannya Dan segera melesat.

Saat melalui persimpangan didekat rumahnya. Gawai disakunya bergetar dan memaksa Fu menepikan motornya terlebih dahulu. Sebuah telepon tanpa nama ternyata yang membuat gawainya bergetar.

"halo, siapa ini"

"Aku malaikat"

"HAH"Fu menyeruak, sempat ingin membanting handpone nya. Di benaknya fu sudah terlanjur marah-marah. MANA MUNGKIN MALAIKAT PUNYA HP. Orang bodoh mana yang membuat cerita ngelantur ini.

"semangat lah, kau akan mendapat suatu hal yang indah" kata sang lawan bicara di telponya

"HAL YANG INDAH KATAMU, RAMBUTKU KUSUT KARENA SHAMPO DAN KONDISONER YANG KUBELI TIBA-TIBA HABIS..." Fu berteriak, mengoceh sejadinya tak peduli dengan mata orang-orang yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"DAN KARENA KAU, MALAIKAT BIADAB, AKU BAKAL TELAT MASUK KELAS- HALO HEI HALO AKU SEDANG BICARA HEI KEMANA KAU" si 'Malaikat' yang tiba-tiba memutus telephonenya semakin membuat amarah Fu meledak.

"hal yang bagus apanya"

.

.

.

Ditengah sebuah perempatan dengan gagahnya seorang polisi bersurai kuning itu mengatur lalu lintas. Terkadang ia meniupkan peluitnya kepada pengendara yang melanggar dan sesekali juga menyapa orang-orang yang melewatinya. Polisi itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, polisi baru yang sangat bersemangat. Tugas pertama Naruto sebagai polisi adalah untuk mengatur lalu lintas. Dia begitu bangga dengan pekerjaanya. Itu terbukti dari mukanya yang selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman.

Mata birunya yang tadi begitu fokus dengan jalanan. Terganggu dengan pengendara dipinggir jalan yang agaknya tengah berdebat dengan salah satu rekannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua insan tuhan itu

"heh nona, anda itu melanggar, jadi harus ditilang"

"tapi saya buru-buru om, jadi saya lupa ga bawa helm"

"lupa-lupa, banyak alasan kamu"

"tapi-"

"udaah ga pake tapi-tapian"potong sang aparat

"TAPI SAYA BURU-BURU OM"jelas si pengendara dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari polisi tersebut

itu lah yang tak sengaja ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Dia begitu bingung dengan pengendara yang salah tapi lebih ngotot dari pada polisi

"hei tenang lah, biar aku yang urus" dengan satu anggukan polisi yang tadi tengah berdebat dengan pengendara itu segera pergi mempersilahkan juniornya mengatasi pengendara yang sangat tidak sopan.

"jadi saya udah boleh pergi" tanya pengendara

"tentu tidak. Kau tetap ditilang tapi jika kau mau damai tentu aku akan menolongmu"

"ehh, apa maksudmu"

"kau mau ditilang atau damai saja?"

Pengendara itu memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir untuk memutuskan jawaban dari pertanyaan polisi berambut jabrik itu.

Naruto menyeringai sesaat. Dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama"kamu ingin ditilang atau damai ajah"

"ya sudah, aku milih ditilang"

"yang bener nih"Tanya naruto untuk meyakinkan telinganya bahwa ia tak salah dengar

"iyah, tilang ajah".

"beneran, gamau damai ajah"Bujuk Naruto

"Iyahh beneran, kayaknya om lagi butuh uang banget ya..."ledek pengendara berkulit esotis tersebut

APAAA!?? Rasanya Naruto ingin menampar Manusia bermulut menyebalkan di depannya. Sepertinya dia tau mengapa rekannya tadi sampai naik pitam

"heh kurang aj-"perkataan Naruto terhenti karena sodoran uang tiga puluh ribu dari pengendara menyebalkan itu "nih om saya ada receh, saya sedekahin buat om ajah, maaf om saya buru-buru" Pengendara itu segera menggas motornya. Dan Tetap melaju meskipun polisi tadi terus meneriakinya

"HEI BERHENTI KAMU"Naruto berteriak. Ia berusaha mengejar sang pengendara. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja lompat dan langsung menjatuhkan pembawa motor tersebut. Akan tetapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, karena sipengendara adalah perempuan dan mungkin baru kelas 3 SMP.

"saya lagi buru-buru om"

"Berhenti kau sialan"

"GAMAU"

"Heh aku serius kau harus berhenti"Naruto mengerinyit kesal. Mengadukan kedua giginya hingga berbunyi. Naruto mempercepat larinya. Dia benar-benar harus menghentikan pengendara itu, Jika tidak, ahgh... Naruto berhasil menggengam gagang besi di belakang motor tapi sayangnya itu sudah terlambat "BERHENTI"

Jdaar!

Sebuah bis dari arah samping dengan cepat menyambar kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua terpental cukup jauh. Sebagian polisi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari mendekati naruto bersama dengan kerumunan orang yang berniat mengambil foto atau hanya ingin tau kondisi korban yang tadi tertabrak.

"darahnya kemana-mana, serem ihh"

"bawa gadis ini lebih dulu"

"Cepet Tolong BEGO, jangan ngobrol"

Naruto yang masih sadar sempat memperhatikan gadis yang tadi mengendarai motor. A-apa dia sudah mati ujar naruto dalam batin."akh sial..."ucap naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan akhirnya kelam tak sadarkan diri.

"Apakah ini akhir dari cerita hidupku?

Inikah ending dari harapan keluargaku?

hufh, maafkan aku, ayah, ibu. Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian

Padahal ini hari pertamaku, maaf telah mengecewakanmu komandan

Terimakasih semuanya

Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sampai disini"

.

.

.

"Lho!!!"

Naruto merasakan suatu yang aneh. Dia terbangun di ladang rumput hijau tanpa pengahalang satupun yang terlihat di segala sisi. Keanehan tempat ini ditambah dengan awan hitam yang membentuk pola melingkari dirinya.

"dimana aku"seseorang bangun disebelah Naruto. Sembari memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya begitu berat. Dia memperhatikan wajah pria berseragam disampingnya yang mungkin dia kenali

"kau!"

"kau Pengendara bodoh tadi kan!" balas Naruto dengan emosi jiwa yang semakin meninggi

"kau juga polisi yang sangat membutuhkan uang tadi kan"

"siapa yang kau bilang membutuhkan uang, dek..."

"dan siapa yang kau bilang dek HAH, aku sudah kuliah tau"

/@*Dang$1?,

"A-apa? Kuliah? Bahkan tinggimu hanya 150cm!"

gadis itu tiba-tiba berkoar"150cm? Aku 160cm kau harus tau itu."gadis itu berteriak sambil menunjuk wajah naruto yang kini terlihat menyesal dengan perkataanya.

"Jadi kau menilai seseorang dari tinggi badan mereka, Hah?!"

"tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Maafkan aku"

"maaf?! Apa maksudmu maaf"

"maafkan ak-"perkataan terakhir Naruto terhenti setelah ia mendengar suara tawa. Dari mana suara itu? Mereka tak dapat menemukan asal suara tersebut. Tapi mereka dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara yang mengerikan itu.

"sekarang apa lagi"keluh pengendara tersebut.

"Hei siapa itu" Naruto berteriak. Dia celingukan kesana kemari namun ia tetap tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali dirinya dan gadis sensi di sebelahnya

"aku? Aku adalah pencipta langit dan bumi."

"BISA KAH ORANG-ORANG BERHENTI BECANDA"gadis itu kembali meledak. Dia merasa bahwa telah di permainkan. Dia sudah lelah dengan candaan orang-orang yang semakin melantur dan menjengkelkan.

"DIAM!"seketika terdengar gemuruh dari jauh yang menggema.

"Kau yang diam. Aku hanya ingin pergi kuliah dan kembali ke rumah jam 4 sore."Gadis bersurai hijau mint itu tidak mau kalah. Sedangkan Naruto, dirinya hanya bisa terpaku ditempat tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun

"pagiku sudah berat, aku ingin pergi. Aku mohon.."teriakan dari mulutnya yang begitu lantang kini menjadi sebuah isak tangis yang tak dapat ia tahan. Pipinya sudah terbanjiri oleh air matanya sendiri.

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"kilatan dilangit kembali muncul setelah suara tak dikenal itu berbicara.

"Kau tidak pantas memerintahku, Fu!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau namaku"ya, gadis yang sedari tadi mengamuk itu adalah Fu.

"tak hanya itu Bahkan aku tau kesialanmu dipagi hari tadi"badan Fu mendongkrak. Dia begitu kaget. Dia merasa tak ada yang tau dengan kesialannya dipagi hari. Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya ia tantang sejak tadi

"Sebenarnya siapaa kau" Naruto yang tadi ciut kini mulai membuka suara.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi. Akulah yang Maha Tinggi, Maha Agung dan Maha Sempurna. Akulah Tuhan kalian"Naruto dan Fu hanya bisa kaget, syok, bingung dan tentu juga takut setelah mendengar penjelasan pemilik suara yang begitu berat tadi.

Naruto menegak air liurnya sendiri sebelum berucap"La-lalu Di-dimana kami"Naruto berusaha bertanya walau tergagap.

"Sekarang kalian berada diantara batasan kehidupan dan kematian"

Batas?batasan apaa? Pikir Fu bersamaan dengan alisnya yang terangkat

"Kupikir kau lebih pintar dari Naruto, Fu"Apa! Fu berdecak, ia membaca pikiran Fu"untuk saat ini kalian ku selamatkan, dan kalian berada di antara kehiduapan sebelum dan sesudah mati"

"Haaah" keduanya semakin syok mendengar kata tuhan mereka

"ja-ja-jadi kami sudah mati"Naruto kembali berbicara walau tetap gagap

"hmm... begini biar aku jelaskan... Jadi diantara kalian akan ada yang ikut aku ke kehidupan setelah kematian dan salah satunya lagi akan ku kirim ketempat kalian hidup"

"Apa... Itu tidak adil" Fu kembali berkoar namun dengan suara yang lebih tenang

"hei aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kalian. Di dunia ini semuanya harus ada bayaran bukan"

"jadi, kalau kita mau mati harus bayar. Kaya lewat jalan tol aja" kalimat bodoh itu keluar tiba-tiba dari mulut Naruto. Tentu Naruto memang bodoh. Mungkin jika dia tidak kenal orang dalam dia tak akan jadi polisi.

"hahahahaha" Tuhan tertawa lagi

"aku tak peduli dengan tanggapan kalian. Sekarang dengarkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya sampai dua kali. Kalian akan ku beri waktu selama 7 hari untuk hidup. Kalian harus memutuskan siapa yang tetap hidup atau ikut bersamaku. Dan selama itu pula kalian akan saling terikat"

"hei tunggu apa maks-"

"tambahan, jangan pernah saling meninggalkan"

Wushhhh

Dengan suara itu. Suara yang kini mereka percaya sebagai tuhan mereka menghilang. Dan kedua remaja itu kehilangan penglihatannya karena silauan cahaya dari seluruh sudut.

.

.

.

"agh, ada apa ini, dimana aku" Naruto terbangun diatas ranjang didalam sebuah kamar bercat putih.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga yah"kata wanita berseragam putih yang tengah membersihkan sesuatu diatas meja.

"dimana aku"tanya Naruto yang masih bingung

"kau di rumah sakit,pa"jawab wanita itu yang merupakan seorang perawat

"ke-kenapa aku disini"perawat itu menerawang aneh pemuda berseragam kepolisian tersebut"apakah kau lupa ingatan, tunggu disini. Akan kupanggilkan dokter"

"ehh?! Tunggu jang-" terlambat, Naruto gagal menahan perawat itu untuk tidak pergi dan menjelaskan kejadian lebih rinci lagi kepadanya.

Setelah perawat itu pergi. Ia melihat sosok wanita yang sangat familiar"dia!?"

Tepat, disebrangnya seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang itu berada. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri diatas kasur biru tersebut.

"ugh, dimana aku"gadis itu terbangun sembari mengusap matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum dirinya menjerit karena Naruto

"Kenapa kau disini, kau mengikutiku yah?"

"enak saja kau, aku pun baru bangun tau?"jawab Naruto atas tuduhan gadis itu

"pret, dasar pembohong, sekarang aku akan pergi dari sini"

"siapa peduli"

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengenekan sepasang sepatu sniker abunya dan kemudian melangkah pergi, menjauhi Naruto.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Deg

"akh!?" Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya. Dia merasakan sakit didadanya begitu pula dengan Fu. Perlahan namun pasti Naruto merangkak ke arah Fu. Dia tak tau apa alasannya memdekati Fu. Akan tetapi detag jantungnya kembali berdebar secara normal saat hampir mencapai Fu.

"Hah...hah mengapa tadi, aku sekarat!"jelas Fu dengan keadaannya tadi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto mengingat-ngingat perkataan dari Tuhan "jangan pernah saling meninggalkan" dan dia mulai paham soal apa yang tuhan maksudkan.

"mungkin ini maksud dari tuhan, bahwa kita tak boleh saling meninggalkan"jelas Naruto kepada Fu

"apakah kau percaya itu beneran Tuhan?"

"aku percaya jika itu Tuhan"jawab Naruto dengan sayup-sayup

Fu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. Matanya seperti akan menerkam segala hal didepannya. Aura gelap disekeliling Fu membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"hei, hentikan tatapan itu. Mukamu jadi tambah jelek"tanggapan Naruto membuat gadis sensi itu semakin mempertajam tatapannya. Aku yakin dia akan membunuhku jika tak hati-hati, mungkin seperti itu lah yang dibaca Naruto dari tatapan Fu

"kau Fu kan?"kata Naruto untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan

"iyah, dan om siapa?"

Ehhhh!?

Naruto berdehem lalu berkata"umurku masih muda tau"

Fu mengganggukan beberapa kali kepalanya. Yang menandakan kalau ia setuju dengan pemuda gagah tersebut. Muka Naruto memang terlihat masih muda

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang akan mengubah dunia ini menjadi lebih baik"Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh tanpa ada rasa ragu di dalam hatinya

Mengubah dunia katanya... Jadi polisi aja minta sogokan. BULLSHIT*

"Jadi-"Naruto berhenti sejenak. Serta menghela nafas agak dalam Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya"jadi diantara kita akan ada yang mati yah"

"Dan kitapun tidak bisa saling meninggalkan"tambah Fu dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

.

.

.

-krek-

Naruto membuka pintu kamar apartemenya. Badannya yang biasanya enteng saat melangkah ke apartemennya kini terasa sangat berat sekali. Tentu saja berat, Naruto dan juga gadis dibelakanya itu harus memutuskan siapa yang pergi dan siapa yang tetap tinggal untuk melanjutkan kehidupan. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Tuhan hanya memberikan waktu 7 hari bagi mereka untuk membicarakanya

"jadi ini kamar laki-laki, berantakan sekali"ujar Fu sehabis memasuki kamar Naruto

"terimakasih"

"itu bukan pujian"

"kau benar juga"balas naruto dengan cengiran yang memperlihatkan semua gigi putihnya.

Sambil menyeduh mie cup Naruto bekelakar tentang Fu yang memilih tinggal disini"apartemenku jadi tambah sempit tau jika kita tinggali berdua"

"memang kau mau tinggal dirumahku"balas Fu dengan ketus

Naruto menghela nafas "ga."

"apa keluargamu tak masalah kau disini"tentu Naruto sedikit risau. Ia takut jika dia akan dituduh sebagai seorang penculik oleh keluarganya Fu. Naruto tak ingin ada masalah baru lagi, sebelum masalah yang menyangkut nyawanya ini selesai.

"aku bilang ke mereka bahwa aku ada darmawisata keluar kota selama seminggu. Aku rasa tak akan ada masalah"

"hemm...baikalah. Oh yah, mari makan"ajak Naruto yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menyantap mie cupnya

Fu memicingkan matanya. Dia merasa bahwa memakan makanan instan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Lagi pula sebenarnya Fu bisa memasak. Ya, memang tak terlalu banyak menu masakan yang bisa ia masak. Akan tetapi masakan yang dia buat pasti enak untuk dimakan.

"kenapa tak masak saja sih"

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tetap menyibukan diri dengan acara makan malamnya. Sebenarnya Naruto menjawab akan tetapi hanya didalam batin."Mana mungkin aku biarkan kau memasak. Aku tidak akan tau apa yang kau masukan kedalamnya nanti. Bisa saja sianida bukan."

"ohhh ya, boleh kan aku meminjam bajumu"Fu tak sempat kembali kerumah untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian. Dan tidak mungkin jika dia memakai baju yang sama selama satu hari.

"silahkan, asal jangan kau rusak"

"haha, itu tidak lucu"

.

.

.

Fu menerawang segala isi kamar Naruto. Tak terlalu banyak benda dikamarnya. Hanya memang tak tersusun saja dan ditambah bau busuk ada disetiap sisi ruangan. Dia tidak mungkin tidur di lantai. Dia terlalu bersih untuk tidur di tempat yang berdebu. Jadi Fu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur small size milik Naruto. Dan tetap berpura-pura tak mengetahui soal ocehan Siempunya kasur tersebut.

"oi, oi, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu tidur diatas"

Sembari tersenyum Fu memeletkan lidahnya, kemudia berujar"aku pinjam kasurmu ya"Naruto mendengus sebal. Kasur kesayangannya kini telah dijajah orang lain.

"terserah"walaupun kesal dan marah, Naruto tetap mengizinkan gadis cerewet itu meniduri kasurnya. Karena tak mungkin rasanya jika dia melihat seorang perempuan tidur dilantai yang dingin serta keras sedangkan dia enak-enakan tidur diatas kasurnya.

Suasana hening datang menyambangi mereka berdua. Keduanya memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirinnya masing-masing. Dan seketika juga udara menjadi dingin. Naruto yang duduk dilantai sangat merasakan perubahan suhu udara tersebut. Badannya mulai bergetar.Dia memeluk lututnya. Berharap bahwa ada kehangatan saat melakukan itu Namun tak menghasilkan apa.

"hei, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan"

"zzzZzZzzzz"

"tunggu- apa dia sudah tidur"

Ini kesempatan!?

Suatu ide jahat merasuki pikiran Naruto. Dia pergi kedapur, mengambil sebilah pisau. Naruto meyakini jika Fu mati maka dia akan tetap hidup.

"maafkan aku tapi aku tak boleh mati"Pisau itu mulai menghabisi jarak. Namun kala jarak pisau dengan badan Fu hampir habis. Tangan Naruto terhenti. Pikirannya berbicara untuk membunhnya akan tetapi hatinya berkata tidak.

"aku tak mungkin membunuhnya"Naruto berkoar dengan sepi. Dia tak mau menjadi pembunuh. Dia tak mau mengotori nama kepolisian. Dan dia juga tak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa.

"aku harus jernihkan pikiranku" Naruto menaruh benda tajam itu. Benda tadi digantikan dengan satu kotak tisu. Ia segera pergi kekamar mandi. Melakukan suatu hal yang tak pantas sama sekali untuk dijelaskan.

.

.

.

"ahh leganya- eh kenapa kau bangun"setelah melakukan ritual joroknya. Naruto mendapati Fu yang sudah terbangun dia atas kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi"Mata Fu berkaca-kaca. Rasanya air mata di irisnya akan segera menetes. Sepasang madunya yang cerah, saat ini terasa sangat gelap

"Ga ngap-"

"BOHONG"potong Fu dengan cepat

"kau melakukan hal jorok kan?"

"tidak"jawab Naruto atas tuduhan Fu

"aku merasakannya. Dasar mesum"jelas Fu.

Naruto berdecak bingung. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Fu. Dan bagaimana Fu tau apa yang dia lakukan. Naruto hanya bisa diam kala Fu meneteskan air matanya. Karena sungguh dia tengah bingung saat ini

"TOLONG... AKU DIKOTORI"Fu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di keheningan malam

"Hei jangan berteriak bodoh"Naruto segera menyergap. Akan tetapi dia gagal dan Fu kembali bisa membuka mulutnya lagi"TOLONG...ADA OM OM CABUL DISINI"

"Diam..."

Bersambung...

A/n

Wah...Akhirnya beres juga chapter pertama ini. kangen baget sama nulis lagi. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang udah familiar sama cerita ini. Yap, plot fic ini berdasarkan manga seo kouji, half and half.

jadi disclaimernya pasti nambah

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto seo kouji

segitu aja palinging cuwit-cuwitku. Jangan lupa buat review yah... Aku butuh banget saran dan juga kritik kalian

MAKASIH...


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, seo kouji

Rating: T

genre: romence

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

...

'Dilarang masturbrasi'

Naruto menatap kertas bertulisan larangan tersebut tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dia diam disana cukup lama untuk berpikir, sampai dirinya mengetahui siapa orang yang berani menempelkan kata-kata itu didepan pintu kamar mandinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fu.

Keinginan untuk mandi pagi seketika hilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Okey, Naruto tau kalau dia melakukan hal itu. Tapi bagaimana Fu tau. Dan kenapa dia harus menulis larangan itu."Memangnya dia siapa melarang-melarangku

"yup, kau tak boleh melakukan itu lagi"Naruto mendapati gadis berkulit eksotis dibelakangnya. Dengan kedua tangan dipinggang, ia kemudian berkata"aku merasakannya, dan aku benci itu"ujar Fu sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tak melakukan apapun" jelas Naruto dengan muka yang agak gelisah

Fu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mempersiapkan telapak tangannya untuk dilayangkan ke pipinya sendiri. Tunggu apa...

PLAK

"kau merasakannya?" tanya Fu.

Naruto merasakan sakit dipipinya(juga). Dia menggaduh beberapa kali. Pipi putih milik Naruto terlihat memerah. Bukan karena merona akan tetapi rasa panas di pipinya begitu membara. Naruto hanya bisa menggaduh saat ini. Namun ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ya, terus apa maksudmu"

"aku menyimpulkan, selain kita tidak bisa saling meninggalkan. Kita juga tidak bisa saling melukai secara fisik"

"Hah, apa maksudmu" Naruto masih tak mengerti

"intinya, kita saling berbagi secara fisik"

Deng! Naruto membeku seketika. Dia tak melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh lagi. Dia hanya diam dan berkeluh dengan pikirannya"jadi, jika tadi malam aku membunuhnya. Akupun akan mati" benaknya berujar

"Kurasa ini adalah cara Tuhan agar kita tidak saling membunuh-hei, aku sedang bicara disini"Fu memajukan mulutnya. Ia kesal dengan Naruto. Ya lah, ia tengah berbicara panjang lebar dan Naruto terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali . Itu semua terlihat jelas dengan mata Naruto yang terpejam.

"ya aku rasa begitu-eh.." jawaban Naruto yang sangat telat sambil membuka matanya. Gadis yang menurutnya sangat cerewet itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Diwaktu yang sama, disaat ia masih terbingung dengan hilangnya Fu.Dia mendengar air mengalir di kamar mandi. Ini menandakan bahwa ada orang lain yang menggunakan kamar mandinya

"WOY BOCAH, CEPETAN KELUAR"

"HARUSNYA AKU DULU YANG MANDI"

"PUNYA HAK APA AND-"

"Berisk!!!"Naruto mengerinyitkan jidatnya. Naruto membalikan badan dan mendapati Fu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto tak mengetahui sejak kapan Fu ada dibelakang punggungnya.

Naruto menyadari suatu hal. "lalu siapa yang dikamar mandi"Naruto segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. "HEI, BUKA PINTUNYA SIALAN" Pintunya berhasil terbuka. Namun tak ada seorang pun didalam kamar mandi. Tak ada yang hilang dikamar mandi Naruto. Tentu saja, maling mana yang mau mencuri dikamar mandi.

"Apa kau yang mengisi air di ember hingga sepenuh ini"

"tidak"jawab Fu atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh 'teman' sekamarnya

Naruto merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini. Dan yang paling aneh lagi adalah ia menemukan sebuah shampo dan kondisoner ada diantara pelengkapan mandinya. Naruto sangat jarang atau bahkan tak pernah membersihkan rambutnya. Aneh rasanya bila ada kedua benda itu.

"ini milikmu?"

Fu menelisik benda-benda yang ada di tangan Naruto. Mata Fu berkilau seketika. Dan Dilanjutkan dengan teriakan histeris. "a-apa ini punyamu?"

"ITU TIDAK MENJAWABKU,BODOH"

Naruto menjauhkan shampo dan kondisoner itu dari jangkauan Fu"ini punyaku, aku yang menemukannya"ucap Naruto sambil mengindari gerak tangan Fu yang begitu lincah. Entah kenapa Naruto menginginkan barang-barang itu.

"ayo lah, sedikit saja"pinta Fu. Gadis bersurai melon itu meloncat-loncat. Berusaha menggapai benda yang sudah ia mimpikan."bagi sedikit saja"kaki Fu mulai pegal. Dan nafasnya pun mulai terasa sesak.

"baiklah, kau boleh meminjamnya"Naruto merasa kasian pada Fu dan ia juga mulai lelah dengan perebutan benda yang sebenarnya tak terlalu berguna baginya. Fu sedikit kaget, ia tak menyangka jika Naruto bakal menyerah. Saat Fu mengulurkan tangannya vuntuk mengambil kedua botol itu. Naruto dengan cekatan segera mengelak dan melarikan diri dari Fu.

Sambil memeletkan lidah, Naruto pergi keluar dari kamar mandi."Dasar bocah"diselangi gelak tawa yang keras, Naruto kembali berujar"kau terlalu mudah untuk di bohongi"

Kegembiraan Naruto tak berlangsung lama. Karena Fu bergerak cepat menabrak tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut. Naruto yang terkejut tak memiliki waktu untuk menghindar. Ia terpaksa merelakan punggungnya beradu dengan ubin. Akan tetapi sebelum badannya terpental jatuh. Dirinya masih sempat meraih pinggang ramping gadis yang mendorongnya itu. Dan membuat Fu ikut jatuh ke atas dadanya yang bidang. Fu Benar-benar tepat menindih badan Naruto

Keduanya menggaduh bersamaan. Mereka merasakan pilu yang sama dipunggungnya. Sungguh ini menyiksa Fu. Padahal bukan punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai. Tapi dia juga terpaksa merasakannya. Namun ada hal aneh yang dirasakan Fu. Ia merasakan sensasi ganjil yang membuatnya merinding dari pinggangnya dan menyeruak keseluruh tubuhnya. Akan tetapi Fu masih bisa menyembunyikannya. Sayangnya hati nya tak bisa. Hatinya mulai menggebu tak biasa

"agh...Apa kau harus menabrakku"kata Naruto, yang masih merasa kesakitan

"ya makanya jangan pelit"jawab Fu sambil mendangakan kepalanya. Ia Langsung menatap manik pemuda itu dengan sinis. Sinis-sinis-tenggelam tiba-tiba di mata pemuda tersebut.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam hening tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap. Sampai...

"mukamu merah tuh"

EH!??

Kalimat tadi terucap begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Melayang, berterbangan memasuki telinga gadis bermanik madu tersebut. Tentu Naruto sudah menyadari perubahan warna wajah Fu sejak tadi. Ucapan itu sukses membuat Fu salah tingkah. Dan ia merakan detak jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat tak karuan.

"GA!!!"Fu langsung bangun. Dia membelakangi Naruto. Berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang menggila. Gadis eksotis itu menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Dan melepaskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"hei muka mu masih merah tuh"kata Naruto menjaili Fu.

"ENGGAK"

Jarum jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 9 pagi akan tetapi keributan sudah memekikan telinga. Keduanya saling beradu dengan kata. Keduanya terlanjur sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka sampai lupa dari mana asal kondisoner, shampo serta secarcik kertas yang tertinggal di peralatan mandi Naruto.

...

Suara lirih khas dari Naruto memanggil namanya, mengganggu gadis itu yang tengah berimajinasi. Fu menengok ke arah asal suara. Ia menangkap pemandangan yang hampir membuatnya mimisan. Ia melihat Naruto tengah bertelanjang dada dengan tetesan air yang belum sempat dikeringkan. Fu mengakui Naruto sangat seksi.Ups, Fu gagal mengontrol dirinya. Dia tertangkap basah bengong, menatap tubuh Naruto.

"a-apa? aku tampan ya? Aku sudah tau itu"balas Naruto atas tatapan Fu dengan nada sombong yang begitu menybalkan.

"aku mau muntah"kata Fu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berbeda.

Setelah berpakaian, Naruto kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"apa kau mau mandi?"tanya Naruto

"ya tapi nanti setelah aku membeli gembok dan baju. Jadi kau harus menemaniku berbelanja hari ini"

~ring~

~ring~

~ring~

Naruto lebih memilih mengakat telepon dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Fu. Ini telepon penting. Sangat penting malah

"halo"

HEI DIA TAK MEMPEDULIKAN AKU

Fu siap berkelakar hebat akan tetapi ia urungkan. Ia gagalkan niatnya karena wajah Naruto berubah tegang saat sehabis menjawab telepon.

...

"eh, aku lupa ga bawa dompet. Talangin dulu ya"Fu menyeringai. Berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya. 'manis' Naruto mengerinyitkan alisnya. Ia menypitkan matanya, pertanda ia tidak mau.

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan dengan terpaksa"ya udah, cepet cari baju yang kau mau"

Bola mata Fu melebar. Di ikuti munculnya senyum merekah diwajahnya. Fu segera menyeret Naruto untuk menelusuri toko baju tersebut.

Naruto mengecek arlojinya. Untuk sekian kali lagi Naruto memperhatikan Fu yang masih saja memilih baju. "BISA LEBIH CEPET GA?"Amarahnya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu Fu yang tak selesai-selesai

Sambil tertawa kecil Fu mendekati Naruto "maafkan aku, baju-baju disini bagus semua"

Bagus=mahal

Naruto mengingat-ngingat isi dompetnya sejenak. Belum juga terbenakan berapa uang yang ia punya, tangannya sudah ditarik Fu untuk pergi ke kasir

"segini ajah baju yang mau kubeli"

'Segini'... Persimpangan muncul disudut dahi pemuda pirang tersebut. Karena dibanding segini, belanjaan Fu lebih bisa dibilang segunung. Naruto mengorek saku belakang celananya untuk mengambil dompet. Seraya berdoa Naruto membuka dompetnya.

"Ehhhh...Bi-bisakah kau mengurangi belanjaanmu ini"pinta Naruto, ia sadar uangnya takan cukup untuk membayar ini semua.

"ini sudah sedikit tau"

"tapi harganya ga sedikit bocah"gerutu Naruto didepan Fu

Fu memajukan bibirnya. Dilanjutkan dengan kedua bolanya yang memutar"bilang ajah ga ada uang, lagipula semuanya tak akan sebesar utang negara"

Gadis itu menelisik belanjaanya. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk mencari baju yang paling cocok. Tentu, ia sangat kecewa harus mengurangi belanjaannya. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari aura masam diparasnya

"udah nih"ujar Fu setelah memilah pakaian dan celana yang kira-kiranya cocok untuk dia pakai.

"ini udah dikurangi? Hei, ini masih banyak"

Naruto mengerinyit sedikit. Belanjaan Fu terlihat tidak berkurang sama sekali dimata Naruto. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu siap memprotes namun ucapan kasir menggagalkannya

"beliin baju buat pacarnya ya, mas"

PACAR!!! MAMI LO KAYANG

Pertanyaan macam apa itu, pikir Naruto. Aura suram menyelimuti Naruto seketika. Tatapan rubah yang menyeramkan, menyerang kasir kurang ajar tersebut"Dia sepupuku" balas Naruto dengan nada datar.

"oh kirain, soalnya kalian cocok banget"tambah kasir tersebut

Naruto dan Fu saling melirik. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir"COCOK DIBELAH MANANYA". Fu mengalihkan bola matanya kearah kasir. "jadi semuanya berapa?"tanya Fu untuk segera menyudahi pembicaraan yang menjengkelkan ini.

"ohhh iyah, jadi segini semua"

"TUHKAN MASIH MAHAL"Naruto berkoar keras kepada Fu. Dan gadis berambut lemon itu hanya bisa menyengir tanpa dosa sebagai balasan. Keduanya tidak mempedulikan sikasir yang tengah menertawakan tingkah laku mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

...

"hei, apa kau masih marah?"tanya Fu . Disampingnya, Naruto tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan lebih cepat untuk meninggalkan Fu yang sangat ribet membawa belanjaannya. Suruh siapa belanja kebanyakan-_

"maafkan aku"Naruto sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Fu. Ia sempat menengok ke wajah Fu atau lebih tepatnya ke dahi Fu yang mulai berkeringat

Naruto menghela nafas kuatt"aghhh..."pemuda bermanik indah itu berputar, dan segera mendekati Fu. Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celana.

"Maaf"kata Fu sama dengan nada yang masih sama yaitu nada menyesal.

Sambil mengelap keringat di dahi Fu, Naruto kembali berujar"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf"sebuah tetesan tangis baru saja akan jatuh. Akan tetapi rasa sedih itu hilang dengan cepat. Dan senyumpun tiba di wajahnya seketika

"Itu aneh"lanjut Naruto

Fu mengembungkan pipinya. Ia memengadah ke atas, memperlihatkan kedua manik madunya yang sudah agak basah oleh air matanya."jadi, minta maaf itu aneh?"tanya Fu dengan nada menyentak

"jika kau yang minta maaf itu aneh"jawab Naruto simpel. Setelah habis keringat Fu. Tangan Naruto langsung bergerak mengambil belanjaan yang terlihat begitu berat.

"ke-kenapa, jangan dibuang!!!"teriak Fu pada Naruto. Tentu, teriakan itu membuat semua orang memperhatikan mereka

"ga bakal aku buang..."

"kau membawakannya untukku?"tanya gadis itu dengan agak malu-malu

"ayoo, cepet, aku mau cari makan nih"Naruto hanya berkata seperti itu dan kembali berjalan

"JANGAN TERLALU JAUH, BODOH"

...

Disanalah keduanya, diatas para pejalan kaki biasa melangkah. Naruto dan Fu melangkah seirama."kalian tak boleh saling meninggalkan". Itu lah alasan paling jelas kenapa mereka tak saling mendahului. Akan tetapi Selain ikatan dari tuhan, sebuah earphone pun memaksa mereka untuk tak saling meninggalkan

 _Menari... bersamaku_

 _Temani... hingga akhir waktu_

 _Jalani... bersamaku_

 _Tak ada yang selamanya,Tapi aku 'kan ada_

 _Di setiap perjalanan cinta_

 _-Rizki Febian_

"aku suka lagu ini"ekpresi Fu untuk lagu yang dia nyalakan di handphonenya

"aku jug- Sa-sakura!"Naruto sedikit terpental. Ia melihat kekasihnya di depan matanya langsung tengah berdua bersama orang lain. Dan biadabnya lagi 'orang lain' itu adalah komandannya di kepolisian

"kenapa kau disini- dan dia?"Naruto langsung bertanya membabi buta kepada sakura

"KAU YANG KENAPA DISINI!!!" Naruto semakin terpental dengan sentakan pacarnya

"kau bilang ditelepon kau sakit. Aku hanya khawatir dan ingin menjengukmu bersama Sasuke. Dan kau berjalan dengan wanita lain..."

"Da-dan mendengarkan lagu di satu earphone yang sama. Itu romantis.."Sakura sesak menjelahkan semua isi hatinya saat itu. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa menagis dan menutupi mulutnya untuk meredam suara isakannya.

"aku tak melak-"

PLAK

"aku membencimu Naruto!"Itulah kata terakhir dari sakura sebelum dirinya pergi dari sana. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu. Menangis-menampar-pergi. Sakura sudah terlanjur tersakiti untuk berpikir jernih dan mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya.

Bersambung...

A/n: hmm...Aku bakal berusaha menamatkan cerita ini entah bagaimanapun juga. Emang sih ga ada yang nungguin fic dariku tapi aku bakal berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menulis dan belajar menjadi seorang penulis yang baik... Makanya aku butuh banget komentar-komentar kalian

LAH CURHAT-_

ya segitu ajah cuap-cuapku kali ini. Jangan lupa riviewnya ya...


End file.
